The Queens
by SwashyJane
Summary: Lois Lane and Oliver Queen are put in a life or death situation and confess their feelings for one another, what adventures will they have afterwards? Set after Bride. AU


Lollie

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything related to it.

I do own my orginial characters of Kane Gross, Ezperenza Ross, Pedro Ross, Robbie Queen, Conner Kent, and Phoebe Olsen

Queen Towers

Oliver Queen was sitting in his apartment scrolling throught security footage that he took the night before on a mission as Green Arrow. There was nothing interesting at all, just Luthorcorp employees walking down the halls. He figured there was nothing to see and shut his television off. He got up to get a glass of water. All of the sudden, a man dressed in all black swung throughthis big window and landed with a thud. Glass shattered everywhere. Oliver ducked behind his couch. The man drew a gun and held towards Oliver.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble," said Oliver standing up slowly.

"Mr. Queen please, I came to settle a score."

"What kind of score?"

"How about my girlfriends death?" said the man angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the woman that you killed 6 days ago"

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"Esperenza Ross, 30 years old, 6'5, 125 Ibs, long dark hair, olive skin?"

"Who the hell is Esperenza Ross? I've never heard of her in my life!". The truth was Oliver did know who he was talking about. Esperenza Ross was a Luthorcorp employee who was a complete physcopath. She claimed that she knew Oliver was the Green Arrow. She drew a gun and aimed it at Oliver. Esperenza was angry, because Green Arrow killed her brother, Pedro Ross. Pedro was a criminal that Green Arrow killed because Pedro was on a killing spree and was threatening Green Arrow. Esperenza started stalking Oliver. She soon did discover that he was Green Arrow. She cornered Oliver and threatened him. Oliver had no choice but to kill her because she had a gun to his head. Oliver did feel bad, but it was what had to be done.

"Oh I think you do Oliver. Or should I say Green Arrow?" said the man quickly.

"Whoa? You think I'm Green Arrow? You are way off? I'm not even sober half of the time! Never the less could I shoot an arrow!" said Oliver lying about his soberness. He gave up drinking, he only drank on special occasions.

"We'll wait and see" said the man darkly. Oliver felt a needle stab his arm and he fell unconcouis.

The Daily Planet

Lois Lane sat at her desk at The Daily Planet staring at the computer screen. She glanced at the person in the desk across from her, Clark Kent.

"Lois? Are you feeling alright?" asked Clark concerned.

"What? Oh me? Yes I'm great. Just story stumped" said Lois frusturated.

"Ok, well maybe you should go home and get some rest." said Clark.

"Smallville, I have no home" said Lois sadly.

"Lois, I told you that you can crash at my house until you get one."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't be intruding? Lana and you are in a good place right now, and with Kara back, it's a full house"

"Lois, yes it's fine, Lana dosen't mind, she likes you Lois she considers you one of her best friends, same with Kara"

"Really? That's so nice, well I guess a few nights won't hurt" said Lois confidently."You can sleep in my room" said Clark.

"Oh right, you and Lana are in you're parents old room?" said Lois laughing under her breath.

"Sort of, but it's not what you think,"

"Sure smallville, don't lie to me, I'm you're best friend"

"I value your friendship Lois."

"Oh Smallville thanks, well before I head home, I'm going to stop and see Chloe at Isis." said Lois collecting her things and putting them in her Chanel handbag.

"Ever since she became Mrs. Olsen, I hardly ever see her" said Clark laughing.

"Yeah, she's either being a busy body at Isis or spending time with Jimmy" said Lois standing up.

"How is Jimmy doing?" asked Clark

"He's better, He will have a damn good scar right on his chest though"

"Well good, I'm going to stop by the Talon tonight to visit them" said Clark.

"Good job Clark" said Lois smiling.

"I'll see you at home," said Clark.

"I might take Lana out to dinner so might not be there until late"

"Okay have fun! Tell Chloe i say hello!"

"OK! BEHAVE SMALLVILLE!" shouted Lois running out of the office. Clark smiled to himself and then got back to work.

Back Alley

Lois walked out of The Daily Planet and opened her umbrella. She might as well walk because it was only four blocks to The Isis Foundation. At least she wore her comfortable shoes today. She decided to take the back alley shortcut. Lois briskly walked towards the alley and started walking through it. Behind her she could hear footsteps, she started walking faster.

"Hello there Princess" said the man in a black suit. The same man who took Oliver. Lois ignored the voice, she dropped her umbrella and started sprinting.

"Oh come on sweet heart! come and give Daddy something" the man continued to chase her.

"Get the hell away from me!" shouted Lois while she was running. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She started to dial Clarks number, but the man caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Okay you want my freaking money! you can have it!" yelled Lois shoving her wallet into his face.

"No baby, I want you!" said the man covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Lois tried to fight him off but then she felt a needle in her neck. The last thing she saw was the ground. She then slipped into uncouniousness.

Creek Books Warehouse

Oliver woke up in a dark brown room. He was tied to a wooden beam. His hands behind his back. Reaching into his back pocket, he tried to reach his pocket knife. It wasn't there. Oliver tried to piece everything together. The man in the black suit must have taken him here. Where was he now?

"Oliver Queen, or shall I say Green Arrow?" said the man walking in the dark room.

"You still haven't told me who you are" said Oliver.

"I apologize, I am Kane Gross"

"I can see why you get your last name" said Oliver nastily.

"Why did you kill my girlfriend!" shouted Kane from across the room.

"I have no idea who your talking about!"

"Yes you do your the Green Arrow!" said Kane angrily.

"No I'm not! What makes you think that!" said Oliver.

"Stop denying it!" said Kane walking towards him and drawing his gun.

"I'll never talk, you can't make me" said Oliver.

"Well If you won't talk, maybe someone else will" said the man running out of the room. Oliver closed his eyes and began to think. How would he get out of this. A voice made his eyes fly open. A very familar voice. A voice of someone that he loved.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" shouted Lois.

"Lois! Don't touch her! Get the hell away from her!" screamed Oliver in panic. Kane brought the squirming Lois into the room and tied her to the beam a few feet across from Oliver. His gun was still drawn. Lois looked at Oliver and shook her head.

"Maybe she can talk" said Kane with a creepy smile.

"Look I don't know if you've read the gossip columns, but Oliver Queen and Lois Lane are finished." said Lois

"Yes honey I know that, but it dosen't mean your not in love with each other still." said the man creepily.

"She has nothing to do with me! let her go!" shouted Oliver angrily. He looked towards the woman he loves. Frail, bloody, and weak. Oliver couldn't stand to see her like that. The huge gash on her cheek made his adreaniline pump hard.

"Oh but she does, you see she was chasing the Green Arrow, she wanted to know who it was, she wrote non- stop, all of the sudden this year, she stopped writing about it, knowing Lois Lane she must have gotten her answer, but she couldn't tell anyone, she stopped researching him about when Oliver Queen came back into town." said Kane.

"You're crazy! I have no idea who the Green Arrow is!" said Lois nastily.

"Yes you do! Now tell me!" Kane slapped Lois across the face hard. Her cheek started bleeding again.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Please! You can kill me but not her!" cried Oliver in horror.

"Ah, so the rich boy shows some compassion, well maybe then he will say why he killed my girlfriend! or instead I will kill your girlfriend!" said Kane.

"I said I have no idea who Esperenza Ross is!" shouted Oliver. Oliver was stumped, even he didn't know what to do.

"Wait! I do!" said Lois suddenly.

"Really?" said Kane curiously.

"Yes, um I know where the Green Arrow lives!" said Lois.

"Lois..what are you?" Lois interupted Oliver quickly.

"I know where he lives" said Lois.

"Where?" said Kane.

"I'll tell you if you let us go" said Lois wincing in pain at her cheek. Lois gave him a fake undercover address and he believed her. While he was gone it would give her and Oliver enough time to escape.

"Fine, this better be right or I'll not only kill both of you, but I'll kill everyone you love; Clark Kent. James and Chloe Olsen, Lana Lang, Lucy Lane, General Sam Lane, and shit I'll even throw in Tess Mercer, for Oliver's sake!" said Kane untying Oliver.

"What are you some kind of stalker?" said Oliver getting up and pushing the man out of the way.

"Something like that," said Kane evily running out of the room and locking the steel door behind him. Oliver ran over to Lois and started untying her.

"Oh, Lois I'm so sorry you got sucked into all of this," said Oliver.

"Oliver, It's not your fault" said Lois hugging him close. Oliver loved just being close to her, he kissed her hair and held her close.

"Lois, is your cheek okay?" he said brushing her face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, = what happened to your arm?" she said glancing at his arm.

"He stabbed me, but I'll be fine" said Oliver.

"No it looks deep, here let me help you" Lois started taking her blouse off to reveal her simple black tank top. She used her blouse to stop the bleeding on Oliver's arm.

"No Lois, it's fine, here you need it more than I do" said Oliver gently pushing it away and placing it on her bleeding cheek. She winced in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" said Oliver apologetically.

"It's fine," said snapped Lois.

"We should probably get out of here" said Oliver looking around at the windowless room.

"Yeah we should" said Lois. They looked around the room and walked towards the door where Kane left last. Oliver pounded on the door but it was locked.

"Damn, It's locked!" said Oliver with frusturation.

"Hey relax, we'll find a way out" said Lois pulling his arms down and looking around the room for something to open it.

"Lois, this is a windowless room, the door has no windows and it's locked." said Oliver sliding back against the wall and onto the floor. Lois sat down beside him.

"He's going to be back any minute" said Lois, who was suddenly panicked.

"I know," said Oliver distracted. Lois looked into his eyes.

"Look, I know i'm never usually your scared damsel in distress, but Oliver, I'm afraid" said Lois with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lois this is all my fault," said Oliver taking her into his arms.

"I'm afraid that they will discover your identity, hurt my family and friends" she said sobbing.

"Lois," he said putting his cheek against her forehead. He just loved saying her name, it was so lovely just to be in her presence again.

"Oliver, since their just going to kill us anyways, there's something I need to confess. I know that I've tried to let you go, but the truth is, I'm still in love with you Ollie.

"Lois? What about Clark?" said Oliver.

"I'm not sure what is going on with Clark and I, but i know for sure what's going on with you and me, Are you still in love with me?"

"Lois, I've never loved anyone else but you" he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Lois kissed him back. She had missed his kissing. In the misdt of the kiss, someone had entered through the locked door. It was Kane and two other men.

"Nice try sweetheart! that place was a freaking dump! Green Arrow was not in sight. You lied to me!" shouted Kane angrily. Lois was silent. Oliver stood up and stepped in between the men and Lois.

"She had no idea! Maybe he moved! Just let us out of this room! We know nothing!"

"Whatever man! this is bullshit, you did kill her and I will kill you and your girlfriend!" Kane's two minions lurched towards Oliver and Lois. Lois knocked her guy out quickly, and Oliver got his right after her. Kane grabbed Lois and put a knife against her neck.

"Ollie Ollie! Come and get her!" taunted Kane while he rubbed the knife against Lois's neck. Oliver wanted to act on him, but he couldn't risk hurting Lois. Lois kicked the guy in a place that no man wants to be kicked. He screamed in pain and shoved Lois towards Oliver. Oliver caught her in his arms and she quickly stood up. Kane dropped the knife and Oliver grabbed it. Lois stood behind Oliver ready to attack.

"Look man I don't want to do this, but I might have to if you don't let us out of this room!" said Oliver.

"Never! I know you killed Esperenza!"

"I didn't even know her!" said Oliver. Kane lunged towards Oliver to grab the knife from him. Oliver stabbed him in the chest before he could get to him. Kane looked at Oliver in pain and regret before he dropped dead to the ground. Lois breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the other two minions who were just waking up. She knocked one out with each of her feet.

"That was skills" said Oliver walking over to her with a laugh.

"Hell yes, that's what I'm talking about!" said Lois to the unconcious bodies. Oliver twisted her around by the hips and pulled her into a kiss. She stood there for a moment and then pulled away.

"Seriously we should get out of here" said Lois.

"Okay, the door is unlocked now, let's go" said Oliver taking Lois's hand and pushing the unlocked door open.

When they got out of the hallway and out the building there were several police cars and ambulances. Lois quickly let go of Oliver's hand and ran to her cousin Chloe who was waiting behind the cars.

"Chloe!" shouted Lois as she pushed pass the people to hug her. The two cousins embraced and started walking back towards Oliver.

"Chloe how did you know?" asked Lois still grasping her cousin.

"Well Clark called to talk, he asked me if you had stopped by and I said no, he said you were planning to, so I called Lana and asked her if you were home and she said no, she called Clark and he went looking for you we found you here with Oliver" said Chloe.

"Oh thank you" said Lois kissing her on the cheek. By this time they had reached Oliver who was getting his arm treated. Lois quickly got her cheek treated with Chloe right at her side. All of the sudden they heard three familar voices yelling their names.

"Hey Lois! Oliver! Chloe!" shouted Clark, Lana, and Jimmy. Chloe ran to Jimmy to greet him.

"Hey you!," said Chloe kissing him on the cheek and holding his hand.

"Hey, are Lois and Oliver okay?" asked Jimmy giving Chloe a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, a few bruises here and there but they'll be okay." said Chloe.

"Good, do you wanna go grab a bite to eat before we head home?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes please, just let me say bye to everyone" said Chloe. Chloe quickly said goodbye and headed back to her and Jimmy's car. Lana walked up to Lois while Clark was talking to Oliver.

"Lois! Thank god you're okay!" said Lana giving her a hug.

"Thanks Lana, you know I was going to take you shopping tonight, but I'm not sure that's going to happen, raincheck?" said Lois hugging Lana back. Ever since Lois met Lana she enjoyed her company. Chloe was her best friend, but so was Lana. Lana was different and Lois liked that. Even with their Clark issues they still managed to be good friends.

"Of course, well I'll see you later" said Lana looking at Oliver then winking back at Lois. '"Lana!" said Lois laughing.

"Bye Lois!" Lana walked over to Clark.

"I'm going to go warm the car up, can I have the keys?" asked Lana gently.

"Of course, here you go, I'll be right there" said Clark kissing her on the cheek. Lana walked back to the car. Clark finished his conversation with Oliver.

"Esperenza and Pedro Ross, I knew them" said Clark susipciously.

"We'll talk about this later." said Oliver glancing at Lois. Lois was talking to an officer outside the building.

"Okay, see you later, will you make sure Lois gets home?" asked Clark.

"Of course, bye Clark" said Oliver turning to walk towards Lois. Clark headed back to the car where Lana was waiting for him with a smile on her face. Oliver reached Lois and told the officer the information. After the officer left Oliver turned to Lois.

"So is your cheek okay?" asked Oliver concerned.

"Yeah, It will be just fine. What about your arm?" asked Lois even more concerned.

"Fine," There was an awkward silence when finally Oliver spoke up.

"Lois, when we were in there, you said something to me and i said something to you"

"What do you mean?" said Lois. She couldn't look him in the eye now.

"When you said that you still loved me, did you really mean it? Or was that just because we were going to die?" asked Oliver curiously.

"Well," Lois was pretending to think. Oliver looked at her puzzled.

"Of course I meant it!" said Lois kissing him on the lips.

"Seriously?"

"Why do you not love me?" said Lois pulling away. Oliver pulled her back.

"I love you more than anything in the world" said Oliver. Lois and him kissed and they walked back to his Queen Industries Limo that was waiting for him and Lois.

Queen Industries Limo

Inside the limo Lois sat across from Oliver and it was silent. Oliver laughed to him self and Lois snapped her head from looking out the window to Oliver.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how that even in that hell of a room, all bloody and sweaty you still looked hot!" said Oliver with a smug laugh. Lois reached over and smacked him lightly on the knee.

"Ollie!"

"What it's a compliment?"

"Well thanks. I guess I could say you looked pretty hot too." said Lois shyly. She went back to staring outside the window. Oliver observed her face. Her dark hair glistened in the dim limo light. The way her bangs fell back onto her forehead, how her almond shaped hazel eyes lined under her eyebrows. He loved how her nose fit perfectly on to her face above her full lips that were pressed into a thin line while she was looking out the window. It was a very long limo ride and before long they had both fallen asleep. about two hours later a young mans voice spoke softly through the speaker at the front of the limo.

"Mr. Queen, Miss Lane? We've arrived at your home Mr. Queen" The young man quickly opened the door on Oliver's side. Oliver woke Lois up gently.

"Hey, were here" said Oliver brushing her face gently. Lois awoke with a startle.

"Whoa! What? Were here?" she rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah come on," Oliver let Lois get out before him and then he got out. He thanked the young man (who shut the door after that) and walked Lois up to his apartment.

Queen Towers

"So, Lois you can shower first, I'll wash your clothes while you clean up" said Oliver.

"Okay, thanks Ollie, for everything" she said kissing him.

"I'm just glad your back in my life, and we're both alive" said Oliver with a smile.

"Yeah me to, I'm going to shower" Lois walked into the bathroom and Oliver heard the shower turn on. He went in the bathroom and got her clothes from the floor. After throwing her clothes into the laundry, he glanced at where the mess of glass was earlier today, it was gone. Someone must have cleaned it up and replaced the window. Oliver made a mental note to thank whoever did that. He headed to his sofa to watch TV. Flipping through the channels was boring until he reached all of the news stations.

"Damn it! we're on every channel!" said Oliver disapointed. He didn't remember cameras there when they emerged from the building, but they must have been there.

"Queen Industries CEO Oliver Queen and his ex-flame reporter Lois Lane taken hostage and released!" claimed one reporter.

"Oliver Queen and ex-girlfriend escape a hostage situation!" screamed an annoying girl on E!.

"Looks like Oliver Queen and his girl Lois Lane have relight their former flame of a relationship after a life and death expierience!" said a young male reporter for a gossip website. Lois reappeared wearing one of Oliver's oversized T-shirts in front of the T.V. and waved her hands in Ollie's face.

"Earth to Ollie?! you there?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry, we've made National News Lois, and I'm pretty pissed!" said Oliver. Lois curled up beside him and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay don't worry, I'll clear everything up with a Daily Planet Article"

"Okay, fine" Ollie was convinced. Lois sniffed his neck out of curiousity.

"you smell like blood! go shower!" said Lois with a giggle. Oliver kissed her on the ear with a laugh.

"Okay, make sure you come and get my clothes. Oh you do know how to wash in a washer right?" he said sarcastically while getting up.

"I may not be Suzy homemaker, but I do know a thing or two about washing clothes. kudos to Mrs. Kent" said Lois.

"Okay i'll be back" Oliver walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Lois walked into the bathroom and picked up his clothes. She quickly retrieved her clothes and put Ollie's clothes in. She decided to keep his shirt on. It smelled nice. Lois laughed to herself at her funny thought. She put her jeans back on along with her socks. She then grabbed the most recent PEOPLE magazine from Ollie's front mail slot and slumped down in a chair to read. Lois quickly flipped through the pages bored to death and decided to work on the computer. Walking over to Ollie's apple laptop on his glass desk, she sat down and logged into her old account, which was still on it. She opened the internet and went to Google. Typing in Esperenza Ross she hit search. two hits came up. One of them was a news report of her brother Pedro's murder. The other was her obitiuary. Lois clicked on it and read the article. Green Arrow had killed her but out of self defence. She now understood the whole story. Oliver came back into the room in clean clothes.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" asked Oliver sitting down next to her at the computer.

"Oh nothing just a little research for my story" said Lois exiting out of the webpage quickly.

"Okay, well are you hungry?" he said spinning her chair around towards him.

"Yes, actually I'm starving" said Lois relieved.

"Okay I'll have them send us something up."

After Lois and Oliver finished their meal they sat on the sofa and sat in silence. Oliver finally spoke up.

"When I was in there, before you came, all that flashed through my mind was you"

"Really?" said Lois with a slight smile. Oliver leaned in to kiss Lois. He knocked her onto her back and their kissing became more intense. She rustled his hair and he kissed her neck softly. Then Lois's cellphone rang on the table. They looked at each other with disapointment and she got up to answer it.

**"Hello?" said Lois crabilly. Oliver sat up intently to listen.**

**"Lo? Its Lucy? I saw what happened on T.V. are you ok?" shouted her little sisters voice through the speaker. **

**"Lucy? Yes I'm fine, look can I call you later?" said Lois a bit annoyed.**

**"Oh! are you with him?" said Lucy with a giggle.**

**"Sort of, I'll call you later, love you bye!" Lois quickly hanging up on her sister. **She glanced at Oliver.

"Sorry, you know Lucy, knows when to ruin a moment" said Lois turning her phone off and jumping back onto the couch.

"That's ok, I wish I had a sibling like that, now where were we?" said Oliver grasping Lois's hips and pushing her back down onto the couch. They continued to kiss for a while until Lois pulled away.

"I'm exhausted, let's go to bed" said Lois getting up and walking towards the bedroom.

"Okay, race you there!" said Oliver playfully chasing after her.

"You can't catch me!" said Lois as she ran towards the room.

Queen Towers-The Next Day

Oliver Queen woke up in his bed with the sunlight streaming through his bedroom curtained window. He turned over to see the most beautiful woman in the world sound asleep in peace. Lois Lane. She had a slight smile on her face and her curvy body perfectly sculpted under the covers. Lois fluttered her eyes open softly.

"Hi"

"Hi" said Oliver in reply.

"For what happened yesterday with us, I slept pretty well." she said with a laugh.

"Same, nightmare free?"

"Nightmare free". Lois sat up, but Oliver pushed her back onto the pillow and kissed her.

"Wow, good morning to me" she said after she pulled away.

"Good morning to you" said Oliver kissing her softly again.

"I really have to get to work" said Lois sitting up again.

"Actually, you don't" said Oliver with a smug smile. Lois looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I made a call,"

"Who'd you call?"

"Trust me on this one, you don't have to go to work for a week"

"I need to write about what happened"

"You can from here, but I want to take you out today"

"Where?"

"Just wait and see" said Oliver mishceivously. Lois stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Oliver rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He laid in bed until Lois emerged from the bathroom clean and ready for their day. She was wearing her jeans and her blouse from yesterday.

"Before we do anything, I need to stop at the Talon to grab some stuff from Chloe and Jimmy's apartment, Is that okay?" she asked getting back under the covers with him.

"Ok, I will jump in the shower, and you can call Chloe" said Oliver getting up and going into the bathroom. Lois got up and walked out into the front room. Her purse was on the coffee table. She reached in and retrieved her cell phone. Lois dialed Chloe's number at Isis.

"Hello this is the Isis Foundation this is Millie speaking?" said a perky receptionist.

**"Hello can I talk to Chloe Olsen?" asked Lois.**

**"Yes of course, let me call her in, our speakers aren't working, so give me one moment"**

**"Thank you"**

**"May I ask who is speaking first?"**

**"Oh sorry, Lois Lane, her cousin"**

**"? It's your cousin Lois Lane on the phone" said Millie to Chloe in the other room.**

**"Thank you Millie," Lois heard Chloe say in the other room. Chloe picked up her phone.**

**"Hey Lo, what's up?" asked Chloe.**

**"I'm going to to stop by your apartment to grab some of my stuff okay, so don't freak out if some stuff is gone"**

**"Okay that's fine, Jimmy's home sick today, but if you could check on him that would be great" **

**"Sure cuz, anything for you,"**

**"Okay love you bye" said Chloe hanging up quickly.**

**"Love you bye"** said Lois hanging up. Lois heard the shower turn off, and Ollie emerged in a black button down shirt and casual jeans.

"Did you get ahold of Chloe?" He walked over to Lois and put his hands around her waist. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Uh huh" she forgot her name, she was in awe of him. No man in the world could ever make Lois Lane melt like that. Maybe Clark on special occasions, but thats it. She snapped back into it.

"Yes I did, I'll stop by there before we do anything" said Lois grabbing her purse and going tinto the elevator.

The Golden Goose Resturant

Oliver and Lois walked into the Golden Goose all dressed up. She had fixed her hair into a neat bun and wore a simple black dress with silver high heels. Oliver was wearing a nice suit and tie. The petiete hostess led them to Oliver's usual table and they sat down.

"So, what's the fancy dinner for?" asked Lois curiously.

"Do I need an exscuse to spoil my girlfriend?" said Oliver with a laugh.

"Well, I guess not, but seriously why?" said Lois. Oliver got serious and stared at her for a while. Then he suddenly snapped out of it.

"Look Lois, after yesterday I realized that I truly do love you. No matter how many women I can womanize, I always come back to you. Watching that man torture you and talk about his girlfriends death, I realized that I can't loose you like he did his girlfriend"

"Ollie, you're not going to lose me, What are you talking about?"

"Lois, I can't live without you, you are my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you" Oliver pulled a navy blue black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god," Lois was stunned.

"Lois Lane, will you marry me?" said Oliver opening the blue box to reveal a perfectly cut diamond ring. Lois was in shock. "Lois? Are you ok?" Oliver was panicked. She finally snapped out of her state.

"Yes, I'm just,"

"Just?"

"I can't believe it, wow, I uh"

"You don't have to answer me until you're ready" Oliver wasn't afraid to wait. He loved her, and he would wait for as long as it takes.

"Really, that would be great, have you spoken to the General?" said Lois relieved

"I actually called him, he said that he liked what kind of man I was, he gave his blessing"

"The General gave a nupital blessing?" Lois was shocked, the her dad would never give in that easy. Ollie wasn't giving her the whole story.

"Look I guess i just need some time to think about this" said Lois digging into her meal. Lois never thought that this moment would ever occur for her. Commitment. Commitment was the one thing that Lois Lane was completely terrified of. Lois Lane was afraid to commit her life to the one man who could ever make her happy. Two years ago, she told him she couldn't do the double identity thing. Him as Green Arrow and Oliver Queen. The rest of the meal was silent.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" asked Oliver standing up.

"Yes" Lois stood up and they walked out the door holding hands. They got into the Limo.

"Ollie, drop me off at the Talon again, I'll be home later, I'll drive back over in my car" said Lois. Oliver ordered the driver to the Talon and they drove there.

"Okay, see you later" said Oliver as Lois got out of the car when they pulled up to the Talon.

"Bye" said Lois. She walked up to the Talon's back door and entered the coffee shop, to head upstairs.

The Talon

Lois knocked on the door and her cheery cousin Chloe opened the door.

"Hey you!" said Chloe

"Hey," said Lois a bit troubled.

"Lana and Kara are here, were having a girls night, care to join us?" said Chloe inviting Lois in. Lana was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee. Kara was on the other side of her.

"Hey Lois" said Lana kindly.

"Hey Lana" said Lois plumping down on the couch right next to her. Lois looked around and wondered where Jimmy was.

"Where's Jimbo?" said Lois to Chloe who was making Lois a cup of coffee.

"He and Clark decided they wanted to play basketball, they went to play a one on one game, left us girls to talk" said Chloe handing her a coffee. Chloe sat down next to Lois. Lana, Chloe, and Kara kept blabbing about random stuff until Chloe knew something was up.

"Lois, you haven't said anything all night, is everything okay?" asked Kara curiously.

"Yeah, fine" Lois lied.

"We know you, you're not fine" said Lana putting a hand on Lois's shoulder.

"Spill it" said Chloe, Kara, and Lana at the same time. Lois thought hard about what to say but nothing came up.

"Oliver proposed" she blurted out. Lana, Chloe, and Kara looked at each other stunned.

"What did you say?" said Chloe.

"I haven't given him an answer yet" said Lois taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Well, how are you feeling about this?"asked Lana.

"I don't know, we just got back together and you guys know me, Commitment scares me" said Lois.

"Well, Is he the guy that you would commit yourself to?" asked Chloe.

"Of course, I'm in love with him, but what would the General say?" said Lois.

"Lois, you should do what you want to do, not what your Father says" said Kara.

"I guess you're right, I do love him, I'm not afraid to commit to him" said Lois with a burst of confidence. The four girls were silent until Lois spoke up with sarcasim.

"Well girls, looks like were planning another wedding, you're looking at the future Mrs. Queen" said Lois sarcastically, even thought she really meant it. Lana, Kara, and Chloe looked at each other and giggled. Lois joined in and they all started babililing about wedding plans. Chloe thought to herself "Here we go again".

Queen Towers

Lois snuck into the apartment quietly. Her apartment now. Their apartment. She flipped on the light switch and was revealed to lots of roses and candles all around. Oliver was standing in the middle of it all."Hey, wow you went all out" said Lois putting her purse down with a smile. She walked over to him and braced herself.

"So. are you ready to give me an answer?" asked Oliver rocking his heels.

"Yes" said Lois.

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Yes"

"What do you mean?" said Oliver's voice building up. Lois walked over to Oliver and put his face in her hands.

"I mean yes, Oliver Queen I will marry you" she kissed him softly.

"Really?"

"Really." They kissed softly again. Oliver pulled the little navy box out of his pocket and slipped the delicate diamond ring onto her left finger. Lois admired it and convinced her self that it was good. Then he took her to the bedroom, which was decorated with more roses and candles, and softly fell asleep.

Queen Towers- One Week Later

Oliver woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was 7:30 in the morning. He remembered that it was Monday and it was time for him and Lois to head back to work. They had spent the whole week relaxing and getting ready for the wedding rush. Ollie still couldn't believe that he was marrying the woman he loves. Lois Lane. He turned over to look at his fiancee'. She was stretching and just waking up.

"Good morning my bride-to-be" said Oliver cheerfully.

"Good morning" said Lois. She couldn't believe she was a bride to be. It made her completely happy that she would be Oliver's wife, but at the same time it terrified her. To be legally bonded to another person was the most terrfiying thing in Lois Lane's mind. This seemed unreal.

"Are you sure that you have to go back to the planet today? Can't you stay with me one more day?" said Oliver kissing her softly.

"I really have to write about what happened with Kane in the wearhouse" said Lois.

"Okay, fine i should return to my CEO job that i forgot I had" said Oliver with a laugh.

"You really should" said Lois patting his chest and getting up out of bed and going to the shower. They each showered quickly and got dressed. The closet had most of her clothes in it now, because she lived here. she slipped on a tan pencil skirt and a ruffled red blouse. Oliver emerged from the bathroom dressed in a nice sharp outfit.

"Do you want to take a limo?" asked Oliver walking over and kissing her.

"Actually, a grand entrance to the Daily Planet is not exactly the kind of attention I need" she said with a laugh.

"I guess you're right, you can take your car, just be careful, the paparazzi can be disturbing and I want you to be safe" he said kissing her neck.

"Okay I will, now I really have to get back to work" They walked out of the bedroom. She grabbed her purse and kissed him one last time on the lips.

"Bye, see you at lunch" said Lois running to the elevator. Oliver smiled to himself at his spunky fiancee'. He ate an orange then headed to the Luthor Mansion on a buisness trip.

Luthor Mansion

Oliver walked into the mansion and into the room where he saw Tess Mercer sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Shouldn't you be at the Planet, exposing every detail of my personal life?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm taking care of some buisness here at the mansion that needed to be taken care of, and I'm not that unclassy" said Tess with a slight smile.

"Ok, well I have a buisness proposal that I was wondering we could agree on"

"Ok, but first speaking of proposals, congrats on the wedding proposal" she said with a hint of jealousy. Tess never thought she would be jeaulous of Lois Lane, but she had to give her props. Lois managed to take the one person that Tess ever cared about like that from her life for good. Not that she would ever admit it, but she still had feelings for Oliver.

"Oh thanks, It all happened so fast, but it's the best deciscion I've ever made" said Oliver smiling. Tess stared at him in silence, then spoke up harshly.

"So I know you didn't come here to brag about your fiancee', you said there was a buisness proposal" said Tess snapping back into bulldog mode.

"Sorry I brought it up, anyways..." Oliver laughed then got down to buisness. During the whole meeting he zoned in and out, wondering what Lois was doing.

The Daily Planet

Lois sat across her desk from Clark. She was typing away on her story about what happened with her and Oliver, when she glanced at the delicate diamond ring on her left ring finger. She was smiling to herself when she was interupted by Clarks voice.

"Lois, you haven't stopped looking at that thing, I suggest that if you want to keep your job here you start working" he said with a laugh.

"Smallville, you sure know how to ruin a moment don't you, and Ollie would never let that happen, he's good friends with Tess" she said smugly.

"I was just saying!"

"Okay whatever Smallville I'll go back to work if you go back to work"

"Okay". Just then Jimmy walked in.

"Hey guys, how is going?" he said putting some files on Clark's desk and sitting in a chair oppisite Lois next to Clark.

"Hi Jimmy, nothing really just working on a boring story" said Clark.

"So Jimbo, what's up with you and Chloe, how is married life?" asked Lois self concious.

"It's actually nicer than before we were married, It's like we fell in love again, she is my best friend" said Jimmy with a huge grin. Clark flinched at the last statement. Chloe was his best friend. It had been hard to give her up as a best friend, but he just wanted her to be happy.

"Ok works for me" Lois shrugged it off and got back to work not thinking about Oliver for a while. Jimmy and Clark were talking about some juicy story that they were doing together, Lois didn't care, she was silent for the next two hours.

Peafife Restraunt

Lois walked into the Peafife Restraunt and asked the hostess for Oliver's usual table. He was already waiting for her. Oliver pulled out her chair for her and they sat down for lunch.

"Okay, so I could get used to these daily lunch dates" said Lois with a laugh.

"Yeah, they're great it's nice" said Oliver taking a drink of his water.

"So, I was doing some research on Esperenza Ross. It turns out she was a reporter for a hispanic newspaper, she wanted to expose you after what happened to Pedro, that is how the chain of revenge happened" she triumphantly.

"Wow, that is great info to know" browsing through the file of Esperenza Ross that Lois handed him. He put it down and reached across the table to hold Lois's hand. Lois reached back and grasped his hand.

"So, are you wedding ferenza?" he said with a laugh.

"Well, you know me, not a wedding girl, Lana, Chloe, Kara, and from a distance my sister Lucy are going to do it all, I just sit back and look hot"

"You always look hot, no matter what"

"Oh, thank you" she said digging into her food. They continued to laugh and have fun through out the whole lunch. They kissed each other goodbye and both went back to work.

Queen Towers-Four Months Later

It was sunny in Metropolis. At 7:00 in the morning it was silent in Oliver Queen's apartment. Lois woke up first. She found her self entwined in Ollie's arms and their legs were tangled together. As gently as she could, she untangled herself without waking him up. Quickly, she moved to the bathroom to shower. She took a long and warm shower. It was Saturday, today was supposed to be a relaxing day. Until she finally snapped out of it. Today was her wedding day. She finished her shower, but didn't bother doing her hair, she was going to get it done anyways. As she tiptoed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, she saw her fiancee' getting up and walking towards her.

"Hello, do you realize this is your last morning as Lois Lane?" said Oliver pulling her into a kiss.

"Yes, tomorrow morning it will be Lois Queen" she said a bit scared.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just nervous"

"Why?"

"There is going to be alot of people there, I don't want to screw this up"

"Lois, you'll be fine, now I have to go jump in the shower, I'll see you at the church?" he said pulling her into one last kiss.

"Ok, be good" she said kissing him. He went to shower. She quickly got dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt would be comfortable for prepping. Lois grabbed her keys from the living room table and headed to the elevator.

The Talon

After a morning of eventful hair and nail appointments with Lana and Chloe, Lois and them returned to the Talon. Kara was already there dressed and ready. Her gorgeous blonde hair was in an elegant half up half down do. She was wearing a dark green sparkle dress that fit her curves perfectly. Lana, Chloe, and Kara were all bridesmaids in Lois's wedding. Chloe was of course, the maid of honor. Oliver picked the colors for the wedding, green and yellow. Green was Ollie's favorite color and yellow was Lois's favorite.

"Wow, Kara you look fantastic" said Lois.

"Thanks Lois, on my way here I picked up your dress" said Kara going to the closet and pulling out a garmet bag.

"Oh, Kara thank you" said Lois walking to the bag laid out on the bed. They each carefully removed the lacy simple gown from the bag. It was nothing special, but It was enough for Lois.

"Lana, I have our dresses in my closet too" said Chloe walking out and pulling her and Lana's garnment bags out. Lana had a green short sparkle dress that went to her knees, Chloe's was a dark yellow, that was just the perfect shade to go with her blonde hair, that was quaffed in tiny ringlets. They each got dressed and Lois emerged from the bathroom ready. The three girls stood there in awe. Lois looked incredible.

"Whoa," said Kara

"Oh My God" said Lana.

"Lois, you" said Chloe speechless.

"I? What do you think?" said Lois self conciously.

"You look stunning" said Lana.

"I clean up nice, don't you think?" said Lois sarcastically.

"You clean up fantastically!" said Kara.

"Ok, we have to go now, we have three hours before wedding bells start ringing" said Lucy Lane walking through the door to tell them. Lois shudderd at the thought, but quickly pushed it away because this was the right thing for her now. They all filed at the door and helped Lois with her dress down the stairs. The limo that Oliver sent was waiting for them. Lois took a deep breath and headed towards her new life.

Emmanuel Christian Chapel

Everyone was in place, just waiting for Lois to walk down the aisle with her father.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!" said the Generals voice through the door. Lois was sitting at the vanity staring at her reflection. This was her last chance, to run for it, if she walked out the door of her dressing room, no turning back. She stared back and forth at the open window in the corner of the room and the door for a few minutes, She made her decision.

"Five minutes please Daddy!" shouted Lois. She couldn't believe it. Her stomach was full of butterflies. Marrige was one thing that was never on her agenda, but it happened to her anyways. Lois really did love Oliver, and if this was a way to keep him, than so be it. She took a deep breath and forced her self to stand up. With one last look at Lois Lane, she walked out the door and into the chapel to become Lois Queen.

The Ceremony

As she began her descent down the aisle she kept reminding herself to breathe. What seemed like a lifetime of walking was only 45 seconds. With that her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Oliver's arm. Lois smiled a huge smile at him as they stepped up to the altar. The minster began the speech.

_yadayadayada, thought Lois, skip to the good stuff so we can get the hell out of here. _He finally reached the vows and Lois and Oliver read them. Finally, it was time for the moment.

"Do you Oliver Queen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the preacher. Without hesitating, Oliver replied.

"I do" as he slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand tightly. The ring that would bind her forever. It felt heavy and it weighed her hand down, she felt faint almost.

"And do you, Lois Lane, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?". This was it, the moment that she could either cherish or regret for the rest of her life. Her stomach did flip flops and her face felt hot. She glanced at the smiling face behind Oliver, Clark Kent, who was smiling at her to say the words. With one last deep breath she said the fateful words.

"I do" she said with a relief. Lois slipped the golden band on Oliver's finger and smiled at him. The minister declared them husband and wife, and they kissed. Lois pulled away after a few seconds, for the people's sake. She figured they could save that for later. Lois sighed a small sigh of relief. The hard part was over, now it was fun time.

The Reception

Lois and Oliver walked into the ballroom and into the loving crowd. They were quickly embraced by so many people, half of them whom Lois didn't even know. Oliver then broke it off and led Lois through the crowd to their table. Chloe and Jimmy were sitting at the table, along with Clark, Lana, and Kara. Lucy Lane, (Lois's sister) was also joining them at the table. After a few minutes Oliver went to greet the rest of the people. Lois moved over a seat to sit next to Chloe.

"Chloe, this is crazy you and Lana and Kara did fantastic" said Lois.

"Hey it was nothing, you did the same for me at my wedding, I could only do the same for you" said Chloe. Lois and Chloe continued to talk when Clark stood up and tapped a glass. Oliver came and sat next to Lois with his arm around her chair.

"May I have everyone's attention?" said Clark. He looked at Lana who nodded at him in encouragement."Ever since I first met Lois, I always tried to look out for her since most of her dates turned psycho" The crowd laughed.

"She was like the sister I never had, I was just looking out for her, now I have to admit, when she first met Oliver I was a bit cautious, but soon I learned that he was the first one that I didn't have to protect Lois from, he was perfect for her, which made me happy that they were both very happy with each other" Clark looked at Lois and Oliver.

"Lois and Oliver I'm so happy for you two, I know that you will have a wonderful life together" Clark sat down while the crowd clapped and whistled. Lois smiled at him, a proud Lana grasped his hand and squeezed it, while Oliver patted Clark on the back. The rest of the night went on with toasts and dancing. It all seemed like a blur to Lois. She just wanted to be with Oliver. When the night was finally over Lois and Oliver got in his limo and drove to a hotel. They were heading out on their honeymoon the next day.

Twelve Months Hotel

Lois and Oliver checked into the hotel and got to their room. It was a beautiful master suite with satin sheets and gold silver wear.

"Wow, how could a girl like me end up with a guy like you?" said Lois. Oliver walked over to her and kissed her.

"The real question is, how does a guy like me end up with a girl like you?" said Oliver. They stood there staring into each other's eyes and then Lois became suddenly seductive.

"You know, your tux and my dress both need to be dry cleaned" said Lois slowly undoing his tux. Oliver looked at her with bad boy eyes.

"And, I have no idea how we are going to get our clothes off and to the laundry people, any ideas Mr. Queen?" she said taking off his jacket.

"Well, I think so Mrs. Queen, watch and learn" he said while unzipping the back of her dress and removing it to reveal her slip. She finished him until he was in his boxers. He then picked her up and spun her to the bedroom.

Three Months Later

Lois and Oliver had been married for officially three months. They were living at Oliver's apartment in Metropolis. They went back and forth to Star City frequently.

In the middle of the night, Lois woke up and felt sick to her stomach. She hopped out of bed and into the bathroom. She took care of it and then went back to bed.

"Did you get sick again?" said Oliver groggily rolling over.

"Yeah but I'm fine" said Lois.

"Are you sure?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, lets just go back to bed"

"Okay," Oliver laid his hand on her waist and they he fell asleep. Lois laid awake for a while She wasn't fine, she had frequent headaches, constantly sick, she even passed out a few days ago, she was also 8 days late. Lois knew what it was, she would go tomorrow to get it figured out.

Queen Towers

That same morning, Lois woke up early, it was Sunday so she wasn't working. Quickly she dressed and kissed her sleeping husband on the forehead. She headed to the store to buy a test.

The Talon

Lois stood with Chloe in her apartment waiting. Lois was tapping her fingers on the counter of the bathroom.

"Lois, it's okay breathe" said Chloe trying to calm her worked up cousin down.

"Chloe, how could I breathe, I could potentially be a mother and you're telling me to breathe?" she said snappily.

"You're going to have to do alot of that" Chloe snickered to herself. Lois picked up the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god" said Lois almost collapsing.

"What? What does it say?" said Chloe yanking the test from Lois. There stood a little pink plus sign."Wow Lois, nice work"

"Shut up!" shouted Lois. Chloe put the test down and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Lo, we're going to get through this, it's okay". Lois began to calm down and she smiled through her tears."This isn't exactly what I planned, but I'm really happy" said Lois. The real matter was how she was going to tell Oliver.

Queen Towers

After working at the Daily Planet all day, then hanging at the Isis Foundation with Chloe and Lana, she decided that she had to go back home to tell Oliver her news. At about 11:00 she queitly snuck into the apartment and crept to the shower. She put her pajamas on after that then slipped into bed. Oliver wasn't home yet, but he soon arrived after she was in bed. He dressed then slid into bed next to Lois.

"How is the most beautiful woman in the world?" said Oliver kissing her lightly. Lois took a deep breath.

"Ollie, there is something I need to tell you"

"Can it wait for a few minutes, this won't take long" said Oliver kissing her on the neck

"No, maybe later just listen" she pushed him away.

"Okay, listening" said Oliver impatiently.

"We are going to need to clear out the storage room"

"Why?"

"Well, we are going to need it for the addition to our family" Lois's voice was excitedly building up."What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about our new son or daughter". Oliver's face lit up.

"You mean! You are! Oh my god!" He hugged her tightly and plastered her face with kisses.

"I know, yes" said Lois. They were both too excited to fall back asleep, they talked about their plans for the new family member that was coming into town.

Three Weeks Later

Lois was at the Daily Planet doing her job as usual, typing away. Clark slid up in his chair and started clicking his pen.

"So Lois, how are you feeling?"

"Me? Great yeah, aside from morning sickness, bad headaches and having to pee every freaking hour, yeah I'm great" said Lois sarcastically.

"You're not showing at all which is good" said Clark jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Lois defeated. That was one thing she was thankful for.

"So hows Ollie handling this?"

"You know he's doing better than I thought he would. He's really excited and wants to do everything he can"

"Well that helps, the support from him I mean"

"Yeah sure, so how are you and Lana?" asked Lois quickly changing the subject. Lana and Clark were finally getting married, in a few weeks they were heading to the altar.

"Good, she and Chloe are up all night talking about the wedding, Kara too" said Clark rolling his eyes.

"Oh Smallville, don't worry they will make the preparations special and I'll run the progress, make sure it goes exactly as planned"

"Yeah that worked last time" said Clark under his breath.

"Shut up Smallville! let's get back to work" said Lois irritated.

"Whatever you say boss" said Clark. They each got back to work and typed up a storm. Lois started to think about her future and her whole life that she planned ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six Years Later

"MOMMY! DADDY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" shouted Robbie Queen running into his parents room. Lois and Oliver woke up to the excited cheers of their son. Robbie jumped onto the bed and started pouncing on them.

"Okay! Okay we're getting up" said Oliver sitting up and patting him on the head. Lois groaned and turned to the side.

"Come on Mommy! It's Christmas! We have to get open presents then go to Uncle Clark and Aunt Lana's house!" he shook her awake.

"Okay baby I'm getting up" said Lois groggily. Oliver kissed her on the lips and let Robbie pull him to the front room. Lois got up slowly and then joined her husband and son by their big tree in the living room. Robert opened his presents excitedly from his parents and Santa, he would get real ones at Uncle Clark and Aunt Lana's tonight. Lois did have to admit things between her and Clark were much easier to understand because she and Jimmy knew his secret now. So everyone could truly enjoy themselves. Robbie finished his presents and then they all get dressed and ready to go to the Kents house for one hell of a party.

The Kent Farm

Oliver, Lois, and Robbie walked into the Kent Home with their food. Lana greeted everyone like a proper hostess.

"Hey Lois," she said giving her a hug. Lana smiled at Robbie."Hey It's my favorite nephew! Phoebe and Conner are upstairs if you want to go play with them!" said Lana. Phoebe was Chloe and Jimmy's 5 year-old daughter and Conner was Lana and Clarks 6-year old son. He was of course half-kryptonian. Robbie ran upstairs to play with his cousins while Lois and Oliver joined the festivites. Lois went over to greet all of her family and friends. Everyone was there; Clark and Lana (of course), Chloe and Jimmy, Lucy her sister and her fiancee Edward, Kara Kent and Pete Ross (Whom were dating). Martha Kent even came home to join the fun. They all visited excietdly, then it was time for the kids to open presents. Phoebe, Conner, and Robbie sat on the floor with their presents around them. They each got wonderful presents. THey played with them upstairs while the adults chatted all night. When it was time to go Lois and Chloe went up to retrieve Phoebe and Robbie from Conner's room. When they expected to see them running around the room like maniacs, they instead saw the three beautiful children sleeping in Conner's bed peacefully. Without waking them they got Phoebe adn Robbie, and went downstairs. Lois and Oliver said goodbye to everyone and headed to their car. Oliver drove home and Lois slept with Robbie in the backseat.

Queen Towers

When they got into the apartment Lois took Robbie to his bed and she and Oliver got dressed and into bed. They were asleep imeadiatly. All of the sudden they heard the balcony window burst open. Lois and Oliver ran to see what the commotion was about. Someone flew through the broken window and landed gracefully on top of the orange sofa. The figure was dressed in a black suit with a black mask. Oliver and Lois hid behind coffee table. Oliver drew his gun from under the table. He got up slowly and walked behind the man. Lois grabbed the knife under and stayed hidden.

"Look I don't want any trouble!" shouted Oliver. The man turned around and unmasked himself.

"Oh Mr. Queen please, I came to settle a score". Oliver's body went numb when he saw the face behind the mask.

"Deja Vu' Oliver? Have you missed me?" said the man.

"Kane Gross. I stabbed you! You were dead cold" said Oliver snapping back into it and pointing his gun at him.

"Well you must have missed!" said Kane with his familiar evil laugh.

"LOIS! GET ROBBIE AND RUN!" shouted Oliver throwing a punch at Kane. Lois ran to her sons room and swooped him out of bed. She carried him back down the hall and back into the room. Oliver was unconcious on the ground.

"Oliver!" Lois screamed and ran to his side. The still sleeping Robbie was awakened in her arms. Kane snuck up behind Lois and jabbed the familiar needle into her neck.

"Please Rob..." Lois began to say her sons name before going unconcious. Robbie began to cry until Kane stabbed him with a needle too. The little boy fell back ontop of his unconcious parents.

"Merry Christmas Oliver" said Kane as he grabbed Lois and Robbie while dragging them into the elevator going down.

Five Minutes Later

Oliver woke up amongst glass and covered in blood.

"Lois?! Robbie?!" He glanced over at the table and saw something on the ground next to it. Lois's ponytail holder was snapped in two on the ground.

"Lois," he said weakening. He grabbed his cellphone and called Clark.**"Oliver? It's 3 in the morning can this wait?" said Clark irritated.**

**"Clark? It's Lois and Robbie, they're missing"**

**"What!"**

**"It's Kane Gross Clark, He's come back for revenge, call the team, we're going in"**

**"I'm on it" said Clark hanging up. **Oliver grabbed his remote and opened up his tower. He geared up as Green Arrow and left to find Lois and Robbie.

Creek Books Wearhouse

Lois woke up tied to a beam, in a very familar dark brown room with no windows. Robbie wasn't insight. Kane burst through the double doors with a chair.

"Where's my son?" asked Lois.

"Don't worry, Robert will be joining us soon" said Kane with a chuckle.

"Where is he? What do you want?"

"What I want? Is to finish what I started six years ago Miss Lane, or should I say Mrs. Queen?"

"Let my son go, you can do whatever you want with me"

"Oh no Mrs. Queen, that's not possible. Do you know why? He's my leverage, I let him go, you win" he was sharpening his knife.

"You see the difference between our meeting six years ago and now is your offspring of course, I've got more to play with" continued Kane.

"I swear to God if you hurt him I will kill you" said Lois coldly.

"I'm afraid you can't do that Lois, not even your Oliver can stop me". All of the sudden The Green Arrow burst through the doors.

"Let her go Kane!' said the Green Arrow.

"Well look if it isn't the Emerald Archer himself! I've been looking for you" said Kane drawing his gun and shooting it at him. Green Arrow repelled it with an arrow. It richochet back and hit Kane directly in the heart. He looked back at Green Arrow with his dying breath and fell to the ground. This time Oliver made sure he was dead. He ripped off his hood and ran to untie Lois.

"Ollie, I don't know where Robbie is!" she said standing up and running to the door. He ran after her and kicked the door open. They ran into the hallway and checked every window on every door.

"ROBBIE! ROBBIE" Lois and Oliver kept screaming his name. About eight rooms down the hall Lois saw Robbie chained to the floor and covered in blood.

"Oh My God! Oliver he's in here!" Lois and Oliver kicked the door open and ran to their son.

"Robbie! oh baby, we're going to get you out of here!" cried Lois as she untied his chains on his arms and legs. Robbie fluttered his eyes open but didn't speak.

"Oh my god Lois?!" said Oliver ripping Robbie's shirt open. Lois screamed at what she saw. A bullet wound.

"That god damned man shot him" said Oliver with tears in his eyes.

"Oliver, he's dying!" said Lois.

"We've got to get him to the hospital" said Oliver carefully pickinghis son up and running down the corridor, Lois ran after them. Oliver carried his son out to the front. Clark and the Justice League were waiting for them outside.

"Oliver! What happened!" said Clark in horror of Robbie's condition.

"That son of a bitch shot my son!" said Oliver in total panic.

"He needs a doctor he's barely breathing! My son is dying!" Lois was completely hysterical with panic. Oliver handed Robbie to Clark. Clark superspead to Metropolis General Hospital. Lois and Oliver followed in the League's car.

Metropolis General Hospital

Lois and Oliver (who changed out of his suit) ran into the hospital where Clark already checked Robbie in. They looked around for Clark until they found him.

"Clark! Where is Robbie!" said Lois hugging him.

"He's on oxygen and they want to speak with you" said Clark to Oliver. Hand in hand, Lois and Oliver went into the hall to meet with the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, your son is in critical condition and he needs imeadiate surgery, how would you like to perform it?" asked the doctor.

"How much time does he have?" asked Lois shakily.

"Not much, what would you like to do?" asked the female doctor.

"I'm calling in my closest surgeons to join you, but please begin the procedure" said Oliver getting his cellphone from his pocket. They went back to sit in the lobby waiting to hear their sons fate. Oliver held Lois for a long time. She cried almost the whole entire time. About six hours later the doctor emerged from the hall and approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen I've managed to remove the bullet from your sons chest, he is still in critical condition, but you can see him" Lois and Oliver immeadiatly followed the doctor into Robbie's room. What they saw was not Robert Queen their son, it was a very sick boy who had been tortured by Kane Gross. Lois shuddered at the thought of that man even thinking about her son. She had to admit that she was relieved that Kane was finally dead. Lois went and sat in the chair next to her sons bed. Oliver stood behind her with his arms wrapped protectivley around her. She gently took her sons hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Robbie? It's Mommy, I'm here and so is Daddy, we are going to be with you the whole time" she said lovingly. Oliver took his sons hand from Lois.

"We love you and you need to hold on Robbie, no matter what' said Oliver tearing up. Lois was on the verge of sobbing, but for now there was silent tears pouring down her cheeks. Just then Chloe and Clark walked in the room.

Oh my god I'm so glad you guys are here" said Lois hugging Chloe tightly and everyone else.

"How is he?" asked a concerned Chloe.

"He has stabilized and his vitals are looking better, they are not sure when he's going to wake up" said Oliver who was sitting at his sons bedside. Just then Lois had an idea. She looked at Clark who was with Oliver at the bedside and her eyes lit up.

"Clark, can I talk to you for a second?" she yanked him out into the hospital hall.

"Lois? What is it?" asked Clark.

"Do you remember that tissue regeneration serum that Oliver was getting from a Dr. Pamela Black about 8 years ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"Go back to my apartment, I stashed one dose that I saved in the back of the storage closet and hurry back"

"Lois? Are you sure?"

"Positive Smallville, now go!"

Queen Towers

In a matter of seconds Clark entered the Queen Towers and ran to the storage closet. He flung everything around and made it the back of the closet. He searched and x-rayed boxes but there was no sign of the drug. After minutes of searching he found a small black pouch in the very back under some coats and blankets. When he opened it, the serum and the syringe were inside. Clark grabbed the whole pouch and sped back to the hospital. He ran as fast as he could, for his nephew, who he loved very much, for Lois his best friend, and Oliver his fellow hero and best friend.

Metropolis General Hospital

Clark ran down the hall and ran into Robbie's room. Lois jumped up imeadiatly and grabbed the serum.

"Clark, the doctors refuse to give it to him, so we have to do it!" said Lois frantically. Oliver stood up and walked over to Clark. He gently took the serum from Clarks hand.

"I'll do it," said Oliver's voice breaking. Lois nodded at him supportively. He gently touched his wife on the shoulder and went to sit at the chair next to their sons bed. Lois knelt on the other side of the bed. Chloe walked over and put her arms around her cousin. Clark stood behind Oliver with his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay I'm ready, go" said Lois wiping away her tears and preparing for her sons reaction to the drug. Oliver hesitated, then stabbed the needle in his sons chest. They waited for a response. Chloe squeezed Lois's hand tightly. After what seemed like the longest two minutes of their lives, Robbie opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" he said with a very scratchy voice. Lois began to cry tears of joy.

"Yeah baby, I'm here, you're going to be okay" she said stroking his forehead and kissing his nose. He turned his head very slowly to look at the man beside his bed. He smiled a half-smile.

"Daddy? Is that you" whispered Robbie.

"Yeah buddy it's me, your mom and I are so proud of you for pulling through" said Oliver squeezing his son's hand.

"We all are," said Chloe in a gentle voice stroking his forehead.

"Aunt Chloe?" whispered Robbie excitedly.

"Yeah honey it's me" said Chloe kissing his cheek.

"Uncle Clark is here too" said Chloe smiling at Robbie.

"Really? Hi Uncle Clark" said Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, I knew that nothing could ever keep you down" said Clark.

"Why?" asked Robbie.

"Because you are my nephew and you have a wonderful family and extended family who all love you, we knew you would pull through" said Clark squeezing Robbie's foot.

"Thanks Uncle Clark" laughed Robbie.

"Well we are going to let you rest, we will be back in the morning" said Chloe kissing Robbie one last time on the forehead. Clark stroked his hair and said goodbye, then they were off. Lois couldn't take her eyes off of her newly healed son, she was rejoicing at the miracle. She looked at Oliver lovingly and took his hand. Then they knew everything was going to be okay.

The Next Morning-Met General

Lois woke up in Oliver's arms on the couch in Robbie's hospital room. She quietly untangled herself from his arms and stood up slowly. She walked over to her sleeping son and kissed him on the forehead, while fixing his blankets. Then she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and straitened her clothing. She walked out and went to the hospital cafetieria. She realized that she hadn't eaten since the party the previous day. Since she was starving, she ordered a cheeseburger, 2 orders of fries and a big soda. Sitting down in a chair, she faced the T.V. and ate her food. The news was reporting their top story's. One of them of course was her son's ordeal. She planned to fix it all with an exslusive article, of course excluding her son's part in it, she did not want the world to know about her personal life. (Not that they already did, Oliver was the C.E.O of Queen Industries and Co-C.E.O of Luthorcorp) Realizing her son might be awake, she quickly finished up and went back to her son's room. Robbie was sitting up and observing his chest, where he was shot. Oliver was still sound asleep.

"Mommy? Shouldn't i have a scar here?" asked Robbie curiously while rubbing the spot up and down.

"Well honey, you don't have one it looks perfect" said Lois covering up the fact why there is no scar.

"I don't understand, it dosen't hurt at all, I feel fine" said Robbie.

"That is a miracle sweetie" said Lois sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I guess so," said Robbie quieting down.

"Guess what?" said Lois changing the subject.

"What?"

"The doctors are letting you go home today!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah! I can go home and play with my new toys!" said Robbie sitting back satisfied. Oliver then opened his eyes and sat up. Lois heard him wake up and she turned around to kiss him. They kissed until Robbie cleared his throat.

"Mommy, and Daddy please" said Robbie laughing.

"Sorry baby, we are just so happy that you are okay" said Lois.

"I heard that we get to go home today!" said Oliver excitedly."Yes you do" said a young nurse who just walked in the door.

"Mr. Queen if you will do the paper work with me right now, your son is free to go" said the nurse smoothly."Okay," Oliver walked out with the nurse to do the paper work. Lois started to gather all of her and Oliver's things. While another nurse came to unhook Robbie from his IV's and machines. She gave Lois the sheet for the medications that Robbie would need, even thought Lois knew he wouldn't need them, she planned to order them anyways. They put Robbie in a wheel chair, but he insisted he could walk so he took Lois's hand and they walked to the room where Oliver was finishing up the paper work. Oliver walked out of the room and pulled Lois and Robbie into his arms.

"We can go home now! I've sent for a limo they're waiting downstairs" said Oliver. The family made their way down stairs and got into the limo. All excited to head back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Towers-The Next Autumn

It had been had been nine months since Robbie Queen was shot that Christmas. Since then the family recovered, Lois and Oliver went into counseling along with The Olsen's and the Kent's. It had been a speedy but difficult recovery. Lois would sometimes wake up screaming with a nightmare of that night. Oliver would have sudden outbursts of anger whenever he heard Kane Gross's name. Robbie, was just the same ole' Robbie. He was just excited to start kindergarden with his cousins that Fall. It was the first day of school and Lois went in to wake her son for his day. She quietly opened the door to his room and crept in. He was sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but he couldn't be late for school.

"Robbie?" she whispered while stroking his face. He rolled over and yawned.

"Time to wake up?" he asked quietly.

"Yes baby, time to wake up it's your first day of school!" she said excitedly. She could not believe that her son Robbie was going into kindergarden. It seemed like yesterday when she found out she was pregnant with him and how she and Oliver cried tears of joy. Now he was off to school. Oliver knocked quietly on the door, dressed only in his boxers.

"Am I interuppting something?" he asked curiously. Lois smiled at her husband. She still couldn't believe that he was all hers. He was too perfect for her, she loved him with all of her heart and soul.

"Actually no, I was just waking our son up for his first day of school" said Lois. Oliver walked over and sat on the end of Robbie's bed and tickled his feet.

"Time to wake up!" said Oliver while tickling his son. Robbie was full of laughter."I get to go with Phoebe and Conner!" he sat up quickly and hugged Lois. Then he grabbed Oliver and brought them into a family hug.

"Okay buddy get dressed, we're going to be late if you don't hurry!" said Lois kissing her son and going to her room to get dressed. Robbie jumped up and got ready for his exciting day.

Smallville Elementary School

Lois and Oliver drove Robbie to Smallville and they met at Clark and Lana's house before going to the school. Chloe and Jimmy were there with Phoebe too. When all of the kids were dressed Jimmy took photos of the three of them and they all left for the school. When they got to the school they met the kindergarden teacher. A woman with short black hair, dressed in a pencil skirt and a yellow blouse walked up to the family and introduced herself.

"Hello I am Patricia Thomas, Mr. and , it is a pleasure to meet you, your son will get the best education possible" said Ms. Thomas shaking their hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Thomas we picked this place because there would be no reporters or prep school monsters" said Oliver warmly."Yes, and Ms. Thomas feel free to call us Oliver and Lois, thank you" said Lois kindly."Of course, by the way I'm very facinated with your work from the Daily Planet, it is incredible" said .

"Thank you very much, well we should get going" said Lois. Oliver walked over to Robbie and kissed him on the cheek. Lois did the same."You be good okay? have fun we love you" said Oliver. Lois hugged him one more time before they looked back at their kindergardener. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out.

"So, our son is at school, we have the day off, what do you say we have a little quality time?" said Lois seductively.

"Well, I think that is a fantastic idea," He kissed her softly and they raced to the car and back to their apartment. Their they spent some quality time together.

Queen Towers

"I love you Oliver" said Lois.

"I love you Lois" said Oliver.

THE END


End file.
